Kati Mannequin
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In Season 1, Kati is an AEU tactical coordinator and commander; she later becomes a division commander of the United Nations Forces. In Season 2, she became an ESF Army tactical commander and later to A-Laws. After witnessing the atrocities that A-Laws have committed, she takes over the remnants of the ESF Coup d'état Faction to fight against A-Laws and the Innovators. She returned to the ESF Army as a Brigadier General in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. Personality & Character Kati overall is calm, professional, efficient and caring of others. It is this concern that has her insist that Patrick Colasour not join the A-Laws despite his wish to do so. Despite knowing who her enemies are, she is not above helping them if the need arises. Eventually, after growing disgusted with the A-Laws, her sense of justice compels her to defect and fight against them alongside the remaining members of the ESF Coup d'état Faction. Skills & Abilities Kati's abilities as a tactical forecaster are extremely high, even equaling the skills of Celestial Being's (CB) chief strategist Sumeragi Lee Noriega. In fact, in several battles against Sumeragi, Kati actually had the upper hand and was on the verge of victory; unfortunately, circumstances beyond her control eventually led to the odds turning against her. Like Sumeragi, her strategies involve a variety of tactical plans meant to surprise the enemy with the aim of ending the battle quickly and minimizing casualties. As such, little surprises her in battle since it likely falls within her predictions. History Season 1 Military Exercise in Taklamakan Desert Kati was assigned as commander of AEU's mobile units during the joint military exercise with Union and HRL. It was during this time that the Gundams began armed intervention, and Kati intentionally had Patrick held back from the beginning of their attack to send him in later. Towards the end of their standoff with the Gundams, Kati had Patrick and a small squadron of specially equipped Hellions attack, and they captured Gundam Virtue. Shortly after, the Thrones appeared and rescued the Gundams and their pilots. Nena Trinity released stealth field and disrupted all communications between her mobile units and overall command. She was upset knowing how close they were and they slipped through her fingers. Stand Off with Celestial Being After AEU, HRL, and Union united their military powers into a single entity, the UN Forces, they began a new offense against the Gundams. Kati remained as field commander for UN Forces, while the best mobile suit (MS) pilots were sent under her command to eliminate Celestial Being. She led three space carriers and their GN-Xs to take on Ptolemy and their Gundams. The battle at first went well, but because UN Forces never encountered GN Arms and Trans Am, their forces were nearly devastated because of their miscalculations. GN Arms Type-D/Dynames/Lockon attacked the mobile unit carriers and nearly destroyed Kati along with her carrier, but Ali al-Saachez engaged Lockon, and Kati was saved. This battle was their final standoff against Celestial Being as the United Nations forces eventually proclaimed that Operation Fallen Angels was successful in the destruction of Celestial Being and the capture of one of its Gundams. Four Years Later In a four-year epilogue, Kati is seen along with Patrick as part of the Earth Sphere Federation forces. Season 2 A-Laws It has been four years since the last encounter with CB. Kati continued to work as a military commander for the newly formed Earth Sphere Federation. Since the return of Celestial Being, the A-Laws began recruiting/reassigning military talent across the globe and Kati joined. She was given command of an MS aerial carrier and charged with guarding the Federation Anti-Government Detention Facility. She was surprised to find out that the captured Gundam pilot, Allelujah Haptism, from four years back was held there. However, the news was merely an answer to her curiosity, and she remained vigilant in guarding the facility. While orbiting around the facility, sensors detected an incoming ship. Kati suspected that it was CB and had the crew and facility on tactical alert as Ptolemy 2 crashed into the ocean. The battle resulted in the escape of Katharon rebel members, Azadistan Princess Marina Ismail, and the Gundam Pilot (Allelujah). Her blunder wasn't easily looked over, and command sent Major Arba Lindt to show how the A-Laws operate. Major Lindt proved to be overconfident in his underwater combat operation against CB and nearly cost their lives if it weren't for the interference of Mr. Bushido. After that incident, command gave Kati dual command of their A-Laws MS naval carrier with Major Lindt. After hearing that a squad had massacred a Katharon base, Kati was shocked at the A-Laws' ruthless methods. Lindt reminds her of the AEU incident: when she was undergoing tactical forecasting training, two AEU Helion squads killed each other on misinformation, in which Leesa Kujo, now Sumeragi Lee Noriega, was involved in. Noticing the strategies the Gundams used, Kati believed that they were similar to Kujo's strategies. When her carrier faced the Gundams again, they simply attacked, making Kati believe that Kujo was not involved. However, she noted the sudden use of GN torpedoes with high density particles and smokescreen to cover the ship's retreat. In the aftermath of the battle, Soma was declared missing in action (MIA), but the higher ups had left the search to the regular army. Sergei had reported that Soma died honorably in battle, and her unit was salvaged; Kati found that information hard to believe. Warrant Officer Louise Halevy requested to have the Smultron given to her, to avenge Soma. Kati's carrier received three new replacements, one was a suit called the GNZ-003 Gadessa, piloted by Licensed Captain Revive Revival and the other was Patrick, who had joined the A-Laws despite her warnings. Kati, Lindt and Revive were discussing plans to ambush the Ptolemy 2. Kati took into consideration the Gundams' Trans Am capabilities, in which Revive agreed to follow her tactical forecasts. As the A-Laws surrounded the Ptolemy 2, it headed straight for the atmosphere with Trans Am, using the explosion of the Trilobites' torpedoes as an initial boost. Kati then gave the signal to Revive, who was waiting in the stratosphere, firing Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher to knock Ptolemy 2 off course by three degrees, right into an A-Law's space force headed by Lieutenant Colonel Lee Zhejiang. However, 00 was launched during atmospheric exit, destroying Zhejiang's carrier. Kati then sent a light signal, expressing her gratitude over Leesa Kujo's tactics. The Space Race Major Lindt was being transferred to an undefined position, Kati was given personal command of following the Ptolemy 2. She then pondered that Kujo joined CB because of the death of her lover, Emilio Ribisi, during the AEU incident. However, she considers that eradicating war forever was an impossible and foolish dream. Patrick then came in, bringing her food, but she snapped at him for entering without permission. Later, another new suit called the GNZ-005 Garazzo linked up with the fleet. Kati noted how far the A-Laws were going to destroy Celestial Being. Patrick then tried to get her attention, asking for a new MS for himself but she snapped and told him to shut up. Battle of at L3 The fleet tracks Ptolemy to an asteroid field at Lagrange 3. Captain Revive and Bring Stabity claim that they have a plan to draw Celestial Being out. They deploy in their suits and later transmit the exact coordinates of the hidden Krung Thep base. Kati devises a strategy: have her ships attack the base in three directions to force the Gundams and Ptolemy 2 out into the open. Once the trap has been laid, MS would take off their heat-shielding drapes and attack in waves. While the majority of the force attacked Ptolemy, Cherudim and Seravee (Arios was occupied escorting non-combat personnel away from the battle), Patrick distracted 00 with a plasma field, which the latter was able to overcome. The 00 was then attacked by Barack Zinin, Louise Halevy and Andrei, to keep 00 from returning to his comrades. Gadessa would then take advantage of the distraction to fire at Ptolemy. Kati estimated that two shots would be enough to finish off the ship. She silently says, "Kujo, humans will never be rid of conflicts. Isn't that why we chose to be tactical forecasters. I'm going to show you that eradication of warfare is nothing but dreams." However, her strategy was foiled when 00 docked with 0 Raiser, boosting its Trans Am capabilities to singlehandedly outclass Garazzo, Gadessa and their entire contingent. The Battle on Earth Soon after Ptolemy 2 destroyed the superweapon Memento Mori, it was attacked by the Innovators. Though badly damaged, it escaped into the atmosphere. Kati's force quickly returned to Earth, where nearly all of the A-Laws forces were deployed to destroy Ptolemy while it is defenseless. Billy Katagiri, chief designer of mobile suit development, joined her platoon, having received permission from headquarters. Kati had assigned Patrick to be their plane's pilot, saying that his "immortality" will come in handy. Kati's force quickly sortied to attack but were caught off guard by the long-range capabilities of Cherudim on Trans Am. It quickly hid once its Trans Am rate was up, as Arios and Seravee move into the fray. However, the new GNMA Empress was able to grapple both Gundams, electrocuting them. The rest of the squad move to attack Ptolemy, but Kati ordered them to retreat when she received word of a coup d'état, conducted by dissident regular forces, having taken the AEU's orbital elevator in Africa. Kati's carrier group was then ordered to wait on stand by, while the rest of the Federation army surrounded the elevator in both space and ground. A little while later, the ground forces started to move away from the tower. Kati ordered for wind speed within 1000 km of the tower be scanned. She soon found her answer: the army was anticipating that the tower will collapse because a second Memento Mori would be used to destroy the tower. Kati was shocked at this news, but Billy told her that his uncle would take full responsibility for it. Katharon and Federation rebels then started to retreat from the tower, only for the loyalists to attack them. Celestial Being, enraged by these actions, also assisted the former. 00 Raiser managed to destroy Memento Mori but failed in stopping it from firing on the elevator, causing an auto-purge to separate the individual metal pieces of the elevator's outer shell to fall to Earth. Only by a plea from Sumeragi does the Gundams, Katharon, the Federation rogues and loyalists work together and stop the pieces from destroying the nearby cities. Also, Kati dispatched her forces to assist. Going rogue After Break Pillar, Kati mysteriously disappeared from the A-Laws, and Arthur Goodman dispatched some men to look for her. When Celestial Being and Katharon broke through the A-Laws' blockade, the remaining coup d'état group appeared behind the A-Laws fleet, led by Kati. Kati sent a message to Goodman, saying that the A-Laws is no longer an armed force, and will be judged by the citizens. Goodman ordered his forces to strike back, but Kati successfully used two badly-damaged A-Laws cruisers to shield her units. Before Goodman could order his forces to fire upon the damaged cruisers despite the A-Laws soldiers being in them, Setsuna/00 arrived and destroyed Goodman's cruiser, killing him. With the A-Laws fleet in disarray, Kati ordered her men to split them up even more. She also broadcasted to the Gundams, advising them to return to support their mothership. She then contacted Sumeragi, informing her that once the battle was over, they will review on Celestial Being for their past crimes. Then suddenly, a massive particle beam emanating from the dark side of the moon wipes out the majority of the A-Laws fleet. The beam's source is revealed as a gigantic colony ship, Celestial Being. Sumeragi then broadcasts to both Kati and Katharon that their intent is to retrieve Veda from that ship in order to atone for their sins and free humanity from the oppression of the Innovators. The final battle Unfortunately, Celestial Being was outnumbered and outgunned by their foes, so Katharon and the coup d'état faction assisted them. However, three Gaga came zooming towards Kati's carrier. Patrick moved to defend her, destroying one Gaga, only for another to slam into him. Before his GN-X exploded, he confessed his love to Kati. She could do nothing but cry his name. When it seemed like the battle was lost, 00 Raiser flooded the entire area in a massive amount of GN particles, giving Celestial Being the strength to fight back. Aftermath With Veda retaken by Celestial Being, the A-Laws crimes were exposed to the public. A new, more idealistic president rose to the top of the ESF, disbanded the A-Laws and swore for reforms in the Federation. Kati, was absolved of being a traitor and returned to the regular army and promoted to the status of general. Also, she married Patrick, who had somehow survived his GN-X's destruction. However, Kati made it clear to Andrei, currently assisting the relief effort in the Middle East, that Celestial Being still poses a threat to the ESF if they refused to disband and vowed that they will be on them if they make a move. ELS War Kati was the commanding officer of the Earth Sphere Federation Army at the "Absolute Defense Line". Her command base was on board Veda. Relationships AEU She is tatical forecaster/commander for the AEU. ;Patrick Colasour :Kati is placed in command of Patrick's mobile suit team during the joint military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert. When they first met, she punched him two times in a row for being tardy. Patrick was at first angry but fell in love with her when he realized she was a fair woman. It's unclear if they are a couple, but they did go out on one date. Kati has always maintained a professional relationship with Patrick as officers of AEU in the first season. She was seen sad when Patrick apparently died when trying to protect her ship, which presumably says that during the four-year period they had developed a possible romantic relationship. Later, Patrick was found alive and Kati married him. ;Leesa Kujo (Sumeragi Lee Noriega) :Kati had known Sumeragi, first known as Leesa Kujo, since the International University, both working to become tactical forecasters so that their tactics can save lives and end wars quicker. Though she disregards her former comrades' beliefs of trying to prevent wars after discovering that Kujo is a member of Celestial Being (when she recognized Kujo's battle tactics), and regarding her as a criminal with the rest of the group, Mannequin isn't above lending Kujo and the rest of Celestial Being a helping hand against a common threat. HRL ;Sergei Smirnov :Kati was very friendly to Sergei during Operation Fallen Angels. Over the next few years, she kept in contact with him, even sharing her plans to join the A-LAWS to keep an eye on them. ;Soma Peries :Kati saw Peries as a person, not a weapon. When she was listed as MIA, Kati became concerned over what to tell Sergei. Picture Gallery 41b.png|Kati (23, A.D. 2298) 41a.png|Kati (32, A.D. 2307) c14.png|Kati (39, A.D. 2314) File:Kati_Mannequin_2312_Profile_Pic.JPG|Kati (37, A.D. 2312) Super Robot Wars T Character Face Portrait 581.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Kati 2298.jpg|Kati (23, A.D. 2298) Kati 2307.jpg|Kati (32, A.D. 2307) Kati 2312.jpg|Kati (37, A.D. 2312) Kati_2014.jpg|Kati speaking to Descartes Shaman (39, A.D. 2314) Patrick Kati Celestial Being.png|Kati and her husband (A.D. 2314) Kati_End.png|Kati smiles after the final battle (A.D. 2314) Gundam 00 Second Season - 25 - Large 37.jpg|Kati & Patrick married Kati Kujo Incident.jpg Notes & Trivia *Kati strongly resembles Natarle Badgiruel from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed. Both are strong and slim female characters that command a powerful battleship. Both are calm and efficient commanders, who think off of logic, and both rival an enemy commander, who use to be a friend and ally. Also, they both use to be on the antagonist's side, but have revaluations, and have help the protagonists fight the villains. *Kati also shares similarities with Lady Une from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Both are capable commanders, wear glasses, hold the same rank, and have a tendency to slap their subordinates when they step out of line. *Cathy Weseluck, the English dub voice actress of the Colonel, also voiced Catherine Bloom and Dorothy Catalonia in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Kati also shares a similar moniker with the latter; Kati is known as the "Iron Lady", Dorothy eventually became known as the "Neo-Titanium Lady/Girl". *Minami Takayama, the Japanese voice actress of the Colonel, did the theme songs for Mobile Suit Gundam Wing when she was with her band Two-Mix. References External links *Kati on Wikipedia *Kati's profile on Gundam 00 Official (Japanese)